The Mingo Cult
Overview Little is know about the Mingo Cult, but the Trilliant Ring maintains a file to document the rumors and incidents reported by Trillia IX residents who believe they have come into contact with a cultist. While these incidents vary wildly in description, one thing remains the same: the alleged cultists always wear a large flamingo mask. The number of reported incidents and suspected cultists remains small - for now. The Trilliant Ring’s Upper Echelon keeps a close eye on this phenomenon, hoping it will not spread more than it already has. The Mingo Entity The Trilliant Ring believes that Mingo cultists worship, or are obsessed with, a deity known as “the Mingo Entity.” Some cultists apparently believe that this Mingo Entity could be an Uplifted flamingo that was accidentally Uplifted too far and became an intelligent flamingo synth. Others claim the Mingo Entity is something more abstract - perhaps a being beyond our comprehension who has gifted (or cursed) other, more mundane creatures with a part of its soul. Those cultists who believe the Mingo Entity has split its soul into many parts claim that they have identified the following avatars of the Mingo: * MaskedMingo * BearMingo * FlyMingo * StarMingo * SnakeMingo * BloodMingo * IronMingo * SoyMingo * “News”Mingo * ComradeMingo * SailMingo * GunMingo * xXx1337M1NG0xXx * MathMingo * TaxMingo * MemeMingo * CactusMingo * SkullMingo * DeadMingo * DogMingo * SoulMingo Another subject of debate among the Mingo cultists is what might happen were the pieces of the Mingo Entity’s soul ever to be reunited. One common idea is that the Mingo Cult is an offshoot of the GetGuild cult, and that the entire religion started when a GetGuild member was told (truthfully or otherwise) that the Guild would grant them admittance if they managed to collect and reassemble the many parts of the Mingo Entity’s shattered soul. Others maintain that the quest to collect all the parts of the Mingo soul, and perhaps the entire Mingo Cult itself, are merely some form of alternate reality game developed by the Trilliant Ring as a marketing scheme to sell more Jaegergems. Ritual Practices The Trilliant Ring knows very little about the rituals of Mingo cultists. Reports confirm that all interactions with alleged Mingo cultists involve “partying hard” and the donning of flamingo-shaped helmets or masks. Some reports claim that the masks induce synesthesia in those who wear them. Suspected Cultists & Reported Incidents Joao Flamenco of the Trilliant Ring seems like an obvious suspect. Perhaps too obvious? The Upper Echelon are monitoring his partying activities to determine the extent of his involvement in the cult. An unidentified member of the clergy was seen “partying hard” with Joao Flamenco during the Great Journey celebration. It is rumored that the this clergy member wore a flamingo mask and received some sort of tattoo during this interaction. The Upper Echelon highly doubts that this person is a Mingo cultist member, but maintains a file on them nonetheless. An unidentified Lyran was also seen with Joao Flamenco during the Great Journey. Flamenco was overheard recounting the following version of the meeting: “''I met a blind boy in a hospital and gave him my helmet. It induces different types of synesthesia, in this case for sound to touch. I whistled and he felt my song and then he asked for the speaker's specs and I gave him chocolate for him and his serf. Now he is going to write a orchestral piece using my tech.''” An unnamed Trilliant Ring artist and designer has been noted to include flamingos in his work more frequently than is deemed "normal" by the Upper Echelon. They continue to monitor his designs as well as any associations he may have with Joao Flamenco for additional signs of cultist activity. An unidentified member of the Trilliant Ring's Upper Echelon, accompanied by a personal assistant, has recently been observed conducting extensive research into Joao Flamenco's lodgings and history. While it was first suspected that these individuals were investigating in order to supplement the files on the Mingo Cult, more recent events have cast suspicion upon their motives. The most recent report of their activities suggests that these two may have actually attended and participated in a Mingo Cult ritual. Category:Cult Category:The Trilliant Ring